Chell (Portal)
Summary Chell is the silent protagonist of Portal and the single-player campaign in Portal 2. Very little is known of her past, beyond her possible abandonment at birth and her stubborn will to live. Throughout the series, Chell is antagonized by the AI and facility overseer GLaDOS during her testing courses. Wielding only the Handheld Portal Device, she eventually utilizes this device as a means of avoiding hazards and bypassing various sections of the Facility in order to escape. Eventually, she directly confronts and destroys GLaDOS. Unfortunately, her escape attempts failed (as seen in Portal 2) where she ends up inside a coma for many, many years until she is awoken by a Core known as Wheatley. While trying to escape with his help, they accidentally re-awaken GLaDOS, who wasn't completely destroyed. She is forced back into the same brutal testing as before. Eventually, she swaps GLaDOS for Wheatley and puts him in control of the facility. However, Wheatley goes corrupt with power, turns GLaDOS into a potato battery and sends them both down a shaft. The two put their grudges aside and climb back up to defeat the corrupt Wheatley. This also saves Aperture Science, as he was failing miserably at maintaining it, which would've resulted in its explosion. GLaDOS, now back in charge, knowing Chell is far too stubborn for her to control, gives her the win, and sends her to the surface, finally granting Chell freedom from the facility. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown with Portal Gun Name: Chell, documented as Test Subect #1 (Formerly Test Subject #1498) Origin: Portal Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Test Subject Powers and Abilities: Portal Creation, Expert Markswoman (Is very good at using the Portal Gun), Can take fall damage due to the boots on her legs Attack Potency: Human level, Unknown with Portal Gun (The Portal Gun does not damage foes directly, but seems to be able to temporarily displace any matter in the vicinity of the portal's creation, which can lead to phenomenon like the destruction of wall-mounted cameras when fired close to their position) Speed: Normal Human, Relativistic attack speed with the Portal Gun (shot a Portal to the moon in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive bullets for a short period of time and can't take any fall damage, managed to survive being temporarily exposed to the vacuum of space, survived an explosion and a fall from several kilometers) Stamina: High Range: Planetary with the Portal Gun (The Portal Gun's projectiles can reach space in a matter of seconds and only stopped when it reached into the moon) Standard Equipment: Portal Gun, Long-Fall Boots Intelligence: Gifted (Chell is unbelievably tenacious and has a knack for puzzle solving, being able to quickly come to solutions even when faced with brand new technology such as portals and gels. She remains a master puzzle solver even when said puzzles threaten her life outright, and has outwitted even the likes of GLaDOS, who runs the entirety of Aperture Science.) Weaknesses: Seems to be mute, The Portal Gun's projectiles will not open portals when used on certain surfaces, merely bursting into harmless spark on impact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Portal Category:Gun Users Category:Portal Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Silent Characters